


Ginny, ti presento ai miei!

by NymphyLupin94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphyLupin94/pseuds/NymphyLupin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se Lily e James Potter non fossero morti e Lord Voldemort fosse scomparso (definitivamente) il 31 ottobre 1981, cosa sarebbe successo alla cena in cui Harry avrebbe presentato loro la sua fidanzata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I parte

*********** I PARTE ************

  
  
Il sole mattutino illuminava la cucina della villetta di Godric’s Hollow, riflettendosi sui piani lucidi dei mobili. Tutto era in ordine e sul piano facevano bella mostra di sé delle fette di pane spalmate con burro e marmellata di albicocche e un bicchiere di spremuta d’arancia fresca.  
Harry entrò nella stanza sbadigliando, i capelli più spettinati che mai e gli occhi assonnati. Si passò una mano sulla faccia e rivolse lo sguardo alla colazione preparata sul tavolo al centro della cucina, le labbra distese in un sorriso. Strascinando i piedi scalzi si sedette e addentò la prima fetta di pane: decisamente sua madre lo viziava, facendogli trovare la colazione pronta ogni mattina, durante le vacanze estive. Mentre allungava la mano verso l’altra fetta, la porta si aprì e Lily entrò. Sorridendo, si rivolse al figlio:  
« Oh, ben svegliato! » esclamò. « Fra un po’ sarei salita io, sembravi intenzionato a dormire per tutta la mattina ».  
Harry sorrise in direzione della madre.  
« Papà? » chiese.  
Lily guardò fuori dalla finestra, come a cercare di scorgere qualcuno.  
« È andato da Sirius, non so cosa volessero fare… Probabilmente una delle loro solite stupidaggini » disse scuotendo la testa. « Tu hai programmi per oggi? »  
Harry finì di mangiare l’ultima fetta di pane e bevve la spremuta. « Be’, Ron è con Hermione, parlavano di un posto da visitare »  
rispose pensieroso. « Quindi credo andrò da Ginny ».  
Mentre Lily sparecchiava, Harry si alzò e si diresse verso la sua camera per vestirsi. Sulle scale sua madre lo fermò:  
« A proposito » disse. « Perché non inviti qua Ginny una sera? Così potremo conoscerla, finalmente! »  
Harry esitò, un piede sull’ultimo gradino. S’appoggiò al corrimano e guardò giù, verso Lily.  
« Non so se è libera, magari ha altri impegni… » tentò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
« Tipo con te? » Lily sorrise. « Chiedile se è libera domani sera ». Harry si arrese al tono d’ordine che sua madre usò in quest’ultima frase e riprese a salire verso la sua stanza.  
« E pettinati! »   
Il richiamo di Lily giunse chiaro alle orecchie di Harry, ma il ragazzo preferì, saggiamente, di non far notare che stando con Ginny si sarebbero spettinati comunque.  
Il ragazzo si abbandonò sul letto, lasciando vagare lo sguardo per la stanza. Le pareti erano tappezzate di stendardi di Gryffindor e poster del Quidditch, in particolare dei Puddlemore United. Un grande armadio in noce occupava il muro opposto al letto, mentre sotto la finestra c’era un scrivania ricoperta di rotoli di pergamena con temi estivi e appunti scolastici, piume e libri di scuola e del Quidditch. In un angolo stava la gabbia di Hedwig, vuota.   
Accanto al letto era posato un manico di scopa, la Firebolt regalatagli da Sirius per il suo tredicesimo compleanno; subito Harry l’aveva accettata con esitazione, perché la Nimbus 2000 ricevuta dai genitori due anni prima, in occasione della sua entrata in squadra, era sempre andata bene. Poi, durante un partita a scuola contro gli Hufflepuff, un bolide degli avversari l’avevano centrato in pieno, rompendo la Nimbus a metà. Così, da quel giorno Harry aveva sempre usato la Firebolt, senza mai perdere una partita.  
Il ragazzo si riscosse da quei pensieri e cominciò a vestirsi; poi andò in bagno per rinfrescarsi e si mise d’impegno per rendere i suoi capelli anche solo vagamente presentabili. Una volta pronto, scese le scale e raggiunse sua madre in giardino, dove stava sistemando le aiuole fiorite.  
« Mamma, io vado » disse, passandole accanto.  
Lily sorrise e si chinò sul cespuglio di rose che stava potando.  
« Harry? » lo chiamò.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei e prese la rosa che gli stava porgendo.  
« Sono sicura che le piacerà » gli disse, sempre sorridendo.  
Harry, le guance imporporate, si chinò su di lei, dandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
« Grazie, mamma ».  
Poi sparì oltre il cancelletto del giardino. Lily lo guardò andarsene.  _“Il mio bambino sta crescendo e ha una ragazza di cui è innamorato perso… Prima o poi dovrò lasciarlo andare”_  sospirò, tornando al suo lavoro.  
  
Appena giunto davanti alla Tana, Harry si fermò a guardarla. Ricordò la prima volta in cui c’era stato: Ron l’aveva invitato a trascorrere lì l’ultima settimana di vacanze prima dell’inizio del loro terzo anno. Appena aveva visto la casa, ne era rimasto sorpreso; era bizzarra, ma gli piaceva, soprattutto per l’atmosfera che c’era all’interno.   
« È fantastica » aveva detto all’amico.  
Lui era diventato rosso sulle orecchie e aveva alzato le spalle.  
« Non è un granché, niente in confronto alla tua » aveva borbottato. Ron si era sentito a disagio quando era stato a casa di Harry: una villetta con un bel giardino sempre ben tenuto, i mobili senza un filo di polvere e tutto ordinato e pulito. Le foto in cornici d’argento facevano bella mostra di sé su tutti i ripiani disponibili. La camera di Harry era grande e spaziosa, zeppa di libri sul Quidditch e di oggetti magici, una stanza che, confrontata con quella di Ron, piccola e con le pareti scrostate, sembrava una reggia. Ma Harry non aveva mai accettato che l’amico facesse certi paragoni, sforzandosi di farlo sentire a suo agio a casa propria, come lui lo era alla Tana.  
Sorridendo a quei ricordi, Harry si avvicinò all’entrata; sollevò il pugno e bussò. Subito si sentì un rumore di passi in corsa avvicinarsi e la porta si spalancò. Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi lo accolse sorridendo. Harry le sorrise di rimando e l’abbracciò, cingendole la vita. Ginny gli buttò le braccia al collo e poggiò le labbra sulle sue. Il ragazzo approfondì il bacio, mordendole piano il labbro superiore. Stettero in quella posizione a lungo, finché alle spalle di Ginny non comparve una donna con corti capelli rossi e un grembiule legato attorno ai fianchi.  
« Ginny, chi…? Oh, ciao Harry caro! »   
I due ragazzi si separarono bruscamente, i volti che avrebbero potuto far concorrenza alle famose chiome marca Weasley.  
Molly abbracciò Harry, stringendolo fino a quasi soffocarlo. Ginny notò il colorito purpureo che stava assumendo il suo ragazzo e gli staccò di dosso la madre.  
« Mamma, se lo stringi ancora un po’ non ne rimarrà niente! » disse, ridendo.  
Molly sorrise, poi tornò a rivolgersi a lui:  
« È da tanto che non ti si vede, eh? Stavo giusto per chiedere a Ginny se per caso non fossi sparito! » gli disse, allegra.  
« Ho avuto da fare, mia madre mi ha occupato le giornate » rispose.  
« Be’, allora sarà meglio che vi lasci soli, se dovete recuperare! »  
« Mamma! » urlò Ginny, rossa in viso.  
Molly si diresse in cucina come se niente fosse, sorda all’indignazione della figlia.  
La ragazza guardò Harry, esasperata. Lui rise di fronte alla sua espressione e, poggiate le mani sui suoi fianchi, l’attirò a sé. « Però, forse » sussurrò, a pochi centimetri dalle labbra di lei. « Forse ha ragione tua madre ».  
Fece per annullare la distanza tra di loro, ma Ginny si scostò appena.  
« In un’altra situazione, ti direi: mai dare ragione alla madre della tua ragazza. Ma » aggiunse, tornando ad avvicinarsi al suo viso, « per questa volta può passare ».  
Harry rise e la baciò, questa volta senza essere interrotto da nessuno.  
  
Mano nella mano, Harry e Ginny si incamminarono tra gli alberi che costeggiavano la Tana, parlando di Quidditch, scuola e progetti per l’estate. La ragazza stava raccontando dell’ultima visita di zia Muriel, che se n’era andata dalla casa furiosa perché, come al solito, Fred e George le avevano giocato uno dei loro scherzi.  
« Dovevi vederla, ha proprio perso il controllo! La mamma ha punito Fred e George, ora sono segregati in casa per una settimana. Lei però non sa che io ho dato loro una mano » aggiunse, ghignando.  
Harry rise.  
« Lo sapevo che centravi anche tu! »  
« Oh, be’, io non ho fatto molto, mi sono solo assicurata che zia Muriel si sedesse nella sedia giusta, quella che i gemelli avevano incantato perché iniziasse a ballare ».  
I due ragazzi continuarono a ridere per un bel po’, finché Harry non si ricordò della promessa fatta a sua madre.  
« Ehm, Gin? »   
« Sì? » rispose lei.  
Lui fece un respiro profondo, prima di parlare, mentre la ragazza lo guardava in attesa.  
« Mia madre ti invita a cena da noi domani sera » disse.  
Ginny sorrise, piacevolmente sorpresa da quell’invito.  
« Non vedo l’ora » rispose.  
Harry si fermò, cingendole i fianchi.  
« Davvero? »  
« Certo! Sarà fantastico conoscere i tuoi! »  
Ginny sorrise di fronte all’espressione attonita del ragazzo, sollevandosi in punta di piedi per un bacio a fior di labbra. Harry la strinse ancora di più a sé e lei socchiuse leggermente le labbra per permettergli di approfondire il bacio.  
Il ragazzo le sollevò piano la camicetta, poggiando le mani sulla morbida pelle dei fianchi. Ginny portò le sue ai capelli di lui scompigliandoli più del solito.  
Si separarono quando non ebbero più fiato, sorridendo felici, le fronti appoggiate l’una sull’altra.


	2. II parte

*********** II PARTE ************

  
  
« Harry, esci dal bagno, è tardi! »  
Harry sbuffò, affondando ancora di più tra le bolle di sapone nella vasca. Quella era la fatidica serata in cui i suoi genitori avrebbero conosciuto la sua fidanzata. In quegli anni, Harry non aveva mai presentato loro nessuna ragazza, soprattutto perché le sue storie con loro non erano mai sopravvissute all’estate. Con Ginny, invece, era tutto diverso: sentiva di amarla realmente, sentiva che questa era la ragazza giusta. La stretta allo stomaco che provava quando passavano tanti giorni senza che si vedessero era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato con nessun’altra. Né con Cho, né con Elizabeth e neanche con Mary Anne, con la quale era stato insieme per quasi un anno; figuriamoci quelle con qui era stato insieme per un mese o poco più, di cui non ricordava quasi più i nomi.  
Sospirando, uscì dalla vasca e, una volta in camera, iniziò a vestirsi. Si infilò la camicia e i jeans che sua madre gli aveva preparato sul letto e cercò di pettinarsi alla bell’e meglio i capelli arruffati. Dopo essersi guardato per l’ennesima volta allo specchio, scese in cucina, dove Lily era indaffarata ai fornelli.   
« Questo pomeriggio non dovevi essere in ufficio con papà? » le chiese.  
« Ho chiesto a Mad-Eye il pomeriggio libero, per poter sistemare la casa, visto che tu e tuo padre la rendete sempre un disastro ».  
Harry sorrise a quel rimprovero: erano anni che Lily Potter faceva di tutto per convertire i due uomini di casa all’ordine; con scarso successo, del resto.  
« E per preparare la cena, ovviamente » concluse. « Speriamo che James arrivi presto… tu » aggiunse rivolta a Harry, « prepara la tavola ».  
Una ventina di minuti dopo, durante i quali Harry aveva apparecchiato la tavola, tolto tutte le riviste del Quidditch dal tavolino del soggiorno, dato da mangiare a Hedwig e pulito la sua gabbia, si sentì una voce dall’ingresso.  
« Tesoro, sono a casa! »  
« In cucina! » rispose Lily, anticipando la domanda del marito.  
James entrò nella stanza.  
« Uhm, cos’è questo profumino delizioso? » chiese, abbracciando la moglie da dietro. « Ehi, Harry, come mai così in tiro stasera?? »  
Lily e Harry si guardarono esasperati.  
« Certo, caro, perché tu  _sai_  cosa c’è questa sera,  _vero_? » chiese Lily, minacciosa.  
« Ehm… Uhm… Puddlemore contro Vespe? » farfugliò, chiudendo gli occhi e coprendosi la testa con le braccia.  
« Stupido! » Lily lo colpì sul capo con un mestolo, superando le sue difese. « Viene Ginny questa sera! »  
« Ginny? » chiese James, guardandola confuso. « Ginny chi? »  
Prima che potesse rendersene conto, la nuca già gli pulsava per il forte ceffone ricevuto.  
« Ginny Weasley, la  _fidanzata di tuo figlio_! » urlò la donna, furente.   
« Ah! Già! Be’, allora forse è meglio se vado a prepararmi » disse, indietreggiando verso la porta della cucina.  
« Sì, forse è meglio! » esclamò Lily, fremente.  
Harry, che aveva seguito il battibecco da un angolo della stanza, fu sollevato quando il suono del campanello gli diede una scusa per allontanarsi.  
  
Quando aprì la porta, rimase affascinato. Davanti a lui c’era Ginny, i primi due bottoni della camicetta bianca aperti e la collana con il simbolo dell’infinito che lui le aveva regalato che brillava alla tenue luce dei lampioni sulla strada. Una gonna blu scuro le copriva le gambe fino alle ginocchia e i piccoli piedi erano fasciati da un paio di sandali bianchi.   
Ginny sorrise davanti all’espressione sorpresa di Harry; gli si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra. « Pensi di farmi entrare o starai qui a guardarmi con la bocca aperta per tutta la sera? » chiese, ridendo.  
Harry parve tornare in sé.  
« C-certo… ehm… E-entra! »  
La ragazza gli passò accanto, inebriandolo con il suo profumo di fiori.  
« Harry, è arrivata? » chiese Lily, affacciandosi dalla cucina.  
Il ragazzo sorrise.  
« Ginny, questa è mia madre » disse rivolto alla sua ragazza. « Mamma, questa è Ginny » aggiunse, rivolto alla madre.  
« Piacere, cara ».  
« Il piacere è tutto mio, signora Potter ».  
Lily sorrise.  
« Oh, per favore, chiamami Lily, ‘signora Potter’ mi fa sentire vecchia! »  
Harry accompagnò Ginny in soggiorno e si sedettero sul divano, mentre la donna finiva di preparare la cena.  
Dopo qualche minuto di conversazione, James entrò nella stanza.  
« Ciao! Tu devi essere Ginny, la meravigliosa ragazza che ha fatto perdere la testa a mio figlio! » disse, prendendole la mano e sfiorandole il dorso con le labbra. Ginny sorrise, divertita.  
« Sì, sono io. E lei dev’essere James Potter, l’uomo da cui Harry ha preso tutto il suo fascino! » aggiunse.  
James ghignò guardando il figlio, rosso come una pluffa.  
« Già, in effetti… » concordò.  
« La cena è pronta! »   
La voce della madre che arrivò dalla cucina tolse Harry da quella situazione imbarazzante.  
  
Una volta che si furono seduti a tavola, James e Lily iniziarono a fare l’interrogatorio a Ginny.  
« Cosa ti piacerebbe fare dopo Hogwarts, Ginny? » chiese Lily, offrendole le patate arrosto.  
« Be’, pensavo di dedicarmi al Quidditch, almeno per il momento » rispose lei.  
« Davvero?! Ma è magnifico! Harry ci ha detto che giochi come Cacciatrice, e che sei anche molto brava… e in che squadra vorresti entrare, di preciso? » chiese James, entusiasta.  
« Holyhead Harpies ».  
« Grandioso! »  
La conversazione restò sull’argomento Quidditch per molto tempo finché Lily, stancatasi, non chiese:  
« Giocare a Quidditch da professionisti impegna molto… come farai se un giorno decidessi di mettere su famiglia? »  
Poco mancò che i due ragazzi non si strozzassero con il succo di zucca. Ginny batté piano la mano sulla schiena di Harry che, paonazzo, cercava di riprendere fiato.  
« Be’, quando arriverà il momento, ci penserò… anche se credo non mi allontanerò molto dal Quidditch » rispose, tranquilla.  
Lily e James si sorrisero, vedendo le espressioni dei due.  
  
La cena continuò senza problemi, tra chiacchiere e risate. Ad ogni minuto che passava, Lily e James sentivano sempre più che Ginny era la ragazza giusta per Harry. Si accorsero anche del suo bel caratterino che, Lily era sicura, avrebbe tenuto in riga il ragazzo come lei faceva con James.   
Harry era contento. Tutte le sue paure per quella serata erano sfumate di fronte all’entusiasmo che avevano dimostrato i suoi genitori per Ginny. In fin dei conti, a parte alcune battute del padre, non era andata male come pensava ed era sicuro che la ragazza sarebbe stata invitata molte altre volte a cene come quella.  
« Si è fatto tardi, è meglio che vada a casa, o mia madre avrebbe qualcosa da ridire » disse Ginny, alzandosi dal divano.  
Harry la seguì fino all’ingresso.  
« Ti accompagno a casa ».  
Lei sorrise.  
« Non ce n’è bisogno, me la cavo » disse.  
Il ragazzo le si avvicinò.  
« Questo lo so, ma sai, questo non è proprio il posto adatto per salutarci, ci sono i miei » le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Ginny gli rivolse uno sguardo tra l’esasperato e il divertito e, mano nella mano, uscirono di casa.  
  
Lily si lasciò cadere sul divano con aria soddisfatta, sospirando. Sorrise a James quando le si sedette a fianco.  
« Allora? » chiese.  
« È perfetta per lui » rispose. « Si vede lontano un miglio che si amano alla follia, sono sicura che Harry farebbe di tutto per lei ».  
« E ha ragione, chi se la fa scappare una così? » rise James.  
La moglie lo fulminò con un’occhiata.  
« Cosa intendi dire? » chiese, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
« Che se fosse capitata a me, me la sarei tenuta stretta. Per fortuna, però » aggiunse, « non è successo, e ho potuto avere di meglio: te ».  
James circondò le spalle della donna con un braccio, chinandosi su di lei per baciarla.  
  
Intanto, davanti alla porta della Tana, Harry e Ginny si salutavano. E lo facevano da ben cinque minuti! Ogni volta che uno dei due provava a staccarsi per andare, l’altro lo riattivava a sé per un ultimo bacio.  
« Ora però devo andare » disse Harry, sfiorandole le labbra con le proprie.  
« Per forza? » sussurrò Ginny, accostandosi per un altro dolce bacio.  
« Ho un’idea » esclamò il ragazzo, separandosi da lei. « Che te ne pare se domani andiamo al lago? Magari verranno anche Ron e Hermione! Che ne dici? »  
« Se ci sarai anche tu, dico che è un’ottima idea » rispose.  
Harry la abbracciò e la tenne stretta a sé, baciandole piano il collo candido ricoperto di lentiggini.   
  
Quando finalmente tornò a casa, trovò i genitori che dormivano abbracciati sul divano. Sorridendo fra sé, decise di non svegliarli e salì in camera sua, dove si addormentò con il sorriso ancora sulle labbra.


End file.
